The Leader's Boyfriend
by Crazyanime
Summary: Kokuyo Gang and the Disciplinary Committee were always fighting. To get revenge Rokudo Mukuro Kokuyo gang leader decides to steal Disciplinary Committee Chairman Hibari Kyomi's boyfriend. But trouble starts as she begins to fall for him. Things start getting even more confusing since Hibari doesn't really have a boyfriend! F!69-27-F!18, 27-95


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Prologue**

Rokudo Mukuro the Kokuyo school gang leader was fuming. She could not believe what was happening. That Hibari Kyomi was getting on her nerves. They were never on good terms to begin with but thanks to her she couldn't take over the Namimori town. She would always get in the way of her plan with her disciplinary committee. She had to find a way to trap her. That way she'd be able to take over the next town as well.

"I need to make her pay somehow!" Mukuro said as she walked from one place to another in the small room of the student council room. She huffed and sat down on the table. She wore the modified version of the school uniform with more leather than necessary. Her hair was long and reached to her waist, which she tied as a pigtail while she styled her upper hair with a strange pineapple like design.

There were several people seated around the oval-shaped table. They were the rest of the student council members. The vice-president Kakimoto Chikusa, the secretary Rokudo Nagi, the treasurer M.M. Other members Fran and Joshima Ken. They were typically known as the Kokuyo School Student Council but they were actually a gang led by Rokudo Mukuro. Today they were discussing how to get rid of their main foe The Disciplinary Committee of Namimori High school and its leader Hibari Kyomi.

"Perhaps we could exploit her weakness." Chikusa told them.

Mukuro sighed. "But what is her weakness? Does she have any?"

Nagi shook her head. "If we only sit here and contemplate nothing would happen."

M.M. smiled eerily. "Maybe we could send some people after her."

Mukuro rolled her eyes. "Ku fu fu… do you actually think that woman is that weak? She would get rid of them instantly. It's not an effective method."

"Maybe we could become friends?" Fran hopefully advised. Everyone looked at her with astonishment. "What else could we do? The scary prefect will beat everyone up anyway."

"Be quiet Fran."

Ken enthusiastically raised his hand. He wasn't known as someone very intellectual. But it didn't seem like anyone else had any bright ideas. Mukuro shook her head as she dreaded what he'd say. "What is it Ken?"

"Mukuro-sama we could just sneak in the Namimori School and spy on her! That way we'll be able to figure out her weakness!"

Mukuro thought about it. "Not bad Ken." She nodded in approval. "Very well you and Chikusa go to that wretched school and spy on her discreetly. We don't have any other idea to work with anyway." She seemed determined. "You must find her weakness!"

Hearing their leader's declaration Chikusa sighed. He had to babysit Ken now. He looked at Mukuro-sama and she nodded towards him. So troublesome. But he had to admit Hibari Kyomi was getting in their way. They had to find her weakness and quickly. And also he didn't want to stick around Ken too much. He hadn't taken a bath in weeks.

Anyway with clear determination the two of them went over to the next town over and approached their rival school. Namimori high school was just a normal school with normal students. Among them there wasn't anything interesting.

Finding Hibari Kyomi was easy enough but hiding from her was tough. She was sharp. But somehow they managed to do it but couldn't find anything interesting about the girl clad in black sailor uniform even though that wasn't the right uniform. Only thing she seemed to be doing was beat up delinquents and get some money from people. A full day was wasted. Chikusa decided to quit and head home for the day but Ken stopped him. It seemed his sharp hearing had caught something. The two of them hid behind a bush and watched as three male students pass them by. They could pick up some things they were saying since they were at a distance.

The three of them were an odd bunch. The one on the right had silver hair and green eyes. He didn't seem Asian much. The one on the left side on the other had seemed like a typical Japanese with black hair and hazel eyes. He was also the tallest. The one in the middle had brown spiky puffy hair with brown which bordered amber coloured eyes.

"… date her right?" the tallest said.

The middle one nodded. "Kyo…-chan is…pretty. Very…. Great … Strength." he seemed to be smitten by this person they were talking about.

"Cheh. If… says so. But dating her is just trouble. You…. Be careful Tenth" he didn't seem happy about the prospect.

"But I like her." But he was determined.

"Ha ha! Tsuna I think she likes you too. Otherwise why would someone like her be so friendly with you? Isn't she always around those scary men?" The black haired one was encouraging him

The silver haired nodded. "….. her boyfriend!"

The middle one blushed. They walked passed them already. Ken and Chikusa slowly made their way out of the school. It would be dangerous if they were seen by the prefect. When they were a safe distance away Ken looked at Chikusa with astonishment.

"Kaki-pi I think that midget is Hibari Kyomi's boyfriend byon!"

Chikusa shook his head. "Ken You don't know that."

"But!" Ken shook up in excitement. "His girlfriend's name is Kyomi!"

Chikusa sighed. Here he goes again. "I think it only started with Kyo. It could be someone else. We couldn't hear clearly because they were far away from us."

Ken wouldn't budge. "The other two told him to be careful of her since she's always surrounded by scary looking men! It has to be Hibari Kyomi. I've got to call Mukuro-sama byon!" he quickly pulled out his phone and started to report to their leader.

Chikusa pushed his glasses up. He had a bad feeling about this all.

"Is that so?" Mukuro heard all about it from Ken. She gave a smirk as she put her cell phone down from her ear. "Ku fu fu… I found your lover Hibari Kyomi." She was annoyed. "I can't believe anyone would be interested in a brute like her…" shrugging her shoulders she gave an evil laugh. "Anyway I'm going to steal him from you. Just watch me!"

"Master seems jealous that she doesn't have a boyfriend." Fran said. He was sitting in his chair when a penholder was thrown his way. "That hurts Master."

"Shut up."

0000

"Tsuna how's things going with Sasagawa?" Yamamoto elbowed Tsuna as they left the school to go home.

Tsuna blushed. "Nothing important. I guess we talk a lot."

"But you want to date her right?"

Tsuna nodded. "Kyoko-chan is pretty and elegant. She is very pretty and nice and has great inner strength."

"Cheh. If the tenth says so." Gokudera didn't seem that pleased. "But dating her is just trouble. You should be careful Tenth."

"But I like her." Tsuna replied earnestly.

"Ha ha! Tsuna I think she likes you too." Yamamoto put his hand on his shoulder. "Otherwise why would someone like her be so friendly with you? Isn't she always around those scary men from the boxing club?"

"The girl should be grateful that the tenth wants to be her boyfriend!" Gokudera said with enthusiasm. "And get your hands off the tenth!" he pushed Yamamoto's hand away from Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna just blushed. Kyoko-chan's boyfriend! If only that would become true… he sighed. Then suddenly he stopped and turned around. There was nothing there. But he was sure someone was watching them. Seeing him stop Yamamoto and Gokudera also stopped. They followed his line of sight.

"Something the matter tenth?" Gokudera asked. "Is anything bothering you?" he slowly pulled out some dynamites from somewhere.

"That's not necessary Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna quickly exclaimed before he did anything.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. "Did you feel something Tsuna?" He knew something wasn't right if Tsuna was uneasy.

Tsuna shook his head. "I don't know. It feels like something bad is about to happen or something." he laughed awkwardly. "It's silly but I don't know…"

0000

"Kyo-san?" Kusakabe Tetsuya looked at the girl before him. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she looked at the sky. "Something wrong?"

The girl didn't seem fazed as she turned to look at him. "No. It's just that damned pineapple herbivore hasn't tried anything yet. She must have some trick up her sleeve."

"Don't worry Kyo-san we'll stop her."

"Hn."

* * *

**Thanks For reading. This was supposed to start when I finished one of my stories. Well too much work. But Now I'll try to regularly update all my stories. If anyone wants to be my Beta-reader then please PM me. I have no idea how that works! Please Review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
